I Miss You
by AgentHexSparrowOfS.H.I.E.L.D
Summary: She hated being weak. That was something she and her late best friend had in common. Luckily for her, that wasn't the only thing. Based off of one of my Polyvore sets. (it's posted on my profile) Rated for language. One-shot. Pretty please read and review


I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Sniffling. That was all that she could get from herself. She hated being weak. That was something she and her late best friend had in common.

Luckily for her, that wasn't the only thing. Their trust in Scott and his pack was very strong.

Speaking of Scott, he was with her today.

"I miss them, Scott. Everyday, it is the same pain. And I hate it!" Lydia whimpered as she let stray tears fall into her face. Her hair covered her eyes and prevented the redness and puffiness of her orbs to show. She was sitting in front of a grave that read 'Aiden Brandon; 1995-2014; Beloved Brother'. That was when she felt Scott's warm hand touch her shoulder.

He had been there with her the whole time. He was currently crouched down behind her.

Both teens then eyed the stone that read 'Allison Argent; 1996-2014; Beloved Sister and Friend'. Lydia's tears began to stream at that point.

"Without Ethan calling me and texting, I don't know what I would do. What Aiden would've wanted me to do. Why did he have to leave? Why did Aiden have to be so stupid!" Lydia was now sobbing into Scott's broad chest.

"Lydia, it's going to be okay. I promise. Things can't always stay bad. Just remember that, okay?" Lydia nodded as she kept her face hidden.

"Is he ever coming back home?"

Scott stiffened. She hadn't said his name, but Scott knew who she meant. They had all worried about and missed him. Even Stiles tried to call him every now and again, but his phone always went to voicemail.

"I'm not sure, Lyd. He never answers our calls or texts. It's like he's too-"

"Hurt? In pain? Scott he loved her, too, you know! And you made him feel like shit for it!" Lydia screetched.

Scott winced at the pain that went through his ears. Lydia then gasped.

"I'm sorry! I'm still having trouble when I'm angry," Lydia whined.

"Hey, it's okay. It's gonna be-"

"Okay?" Both teens jumped up to see a lop-sided grin on Isaac's face. It was a sad grin, but both of his friends were happy to see his smile all the same.

"Isaac!" Lydia squealed as she jumped into the tall, pale boys arms.

"Hey, bro! We all missed you. Been worried sick cause you don't know how to answer your cell," Scott said, shaking his own celluar for theatrics.

Isaac grinned sadly.

"I know. I just needed time to myself to get everything straight before I came back. Didn't want to make anyone's moods worse. In any way. So I stayed gone until I was sure that I could manage actually walking out a door and hear her name without crying,"

Scott nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Literally," Isaac gave a slight chuckle.

Just then, Scott's phone beeped.

"Shit! I'm late for work, again. Deaton's gonna kill me!" Lydia giggled as Scott fumbled with his dirtbike helmet.

"Bye, Scott!" Lydia and Isaac shouted in unison.

Lydia grabbed Isaac's hand.

"I meant it. I knew you loved her. She knew it, too. She loved you almost as much as she had once loved Scott and it scared her more than anything. She was torn between you guys. Scott was her first love, but I think you could've been, had what happened to Scott, happened to you instead, I mean," Isaac slightly gripped Lydia's small hand in his bigger one.

"Thank you," Isaac strained those two words. He didn't think he was ready to come home. But that was just it. It was _home_. His _home_. Their _home_. The _pack's home_. And even though they just lost three people, they gained Malia and Kira. Maybe even Danny if what Ethan had told Lydia was true.

Isaac for once had a family he could trust. He looked down and saw the tears on Lydia's face an wiped them away.

"We missed you, Lahey. Even me," Lydia said as she wrapped her arms around the tall, slender boy.

"I missed you guys more than you will ever truly know, Lydia. And I mean that with all of my heart," Isaac said as he reciprocated Lydia's tight hug.

* * *

Whatcha think? Should I continue or no? Would this be better if I kept it as a one-shot?


End file.
